The present disclosure relates generally to the extraction of a material from a liquid, and more particularly to the concentration, aerosolization, collection, detection, analysis, or combinations thereof, of a liquid sample comprising the material.
A variety of liquids, including water, destined for consumption or injection must be monitored and controlled for the presence of harmful contaminants, such as bacteria, fungi, and mold. Furthermore, liquids used, for example, in laboratory testing, manufacturing, and other types of facilities may also need to be monitored to detect the presence of such contaminants.